


GIANT!!!!

by kenny89123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Foot Crush, M/M, Macro/Micro, Urination, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenny89123/pseuds/kenny89123
Summary: James gets a WHOLE lot bigger...





	GIANT!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Read The Friendly Giant first...

James, Matt's friend, neighbour, and macrophile, was searching for his friend's growth ray, (James was wearing a T-shirt & shorts, He is barefoot) Matt had a good start with it, delivering parcels, but James wanted to be a giant too. James found it in his room, with a note saying "Keep off, James" He took it to his home next door, James zapped himself with it and he grew even bigger than Matt, 40ft tall.  
Matt, now normal sized, ran outside and shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" James ignored him as his giant foot crushed him within an instant, "Bye bye, Matt" James said as he crushed Matt, blood was dripping all across the road, people screamed as the giant crushed everyone in his path and even ate some.  
The BBC, ITV, Sky, CNN, ARD Tagesschau, ABC and every news channel you could think of, sent helicopters and reporters to the scene, James wasn't happy and crushed all of the reporters, cameramen, helicopters & satellite trucks into pieces, the army went out to contain the 40ft 35 year old, but it was no use, tanks & army men got crushed.  
James decided to go to London, the giant stomped through the city like an earthquake, he sat on Elizabeth Tower a.k.a. Big Ben, the city was in panic as he crushed millions of people, buildings & cars with his barefeet, cummed on The Shard & urinated on St. Paul's Cathedral.  
He found a police officer, he liked the way he looked, so he grew him to the same height as him, but he didn't notice his giant boot landing on his colleagues, then backup arrived to tranquilise them both, the police officer backed up as they tranquilised James, and shrunk him back down, then they took James to the police station, he was immediately shrunk back down and was arrested, "James Houser, you are arrested for murder, public indecency, causing panic & forcing a police officer to join in your heinous act."


End file.
